Kurohane Maribel's Fumouchi Performance: Stage 03
Performer: Kurohane Maribel * Episode: 7 * Song: Promise * Coord: Cross Healing Coord * Appeal: Clock Circus Start Maribel walked up to the Heavens Gate with determination. Admittedly, she had wanted to perform this song ever since it released; doing it here was a surprise to her. Nonetheless, she inserted her coords. "Let us begin this ghostly tale..." She said her usual entrance phrase with a heavy heart. She hoped this song would resonate with them... A clear, colorless stage with a semi-globe shaped screen behind it stood before the audience. The stage darkened as Maribel entered, wearing her coord. She gave a soft smile, before starting in an exaggerated curtsy. Performance As the music began, the screen behind her began to play a video; albeit it was hard to see due to the lighting. A wooded forest was in the background. A spotlight slowly grew on Maribel, making her visible. tooi natsu no chiisana kioku wa kutsuhimo wo musunde ageru tokoro kara The light finally became bright enough to see the entire stage. The film moved through the forest slowly as Maribel's aura came to life. hajimaru no da taisetsu ni nakusazu ni wasurezu ni dakishimete oita monogatari ...sewa no yakeru hito dakara ne "futari wa hitotsu" to ieru kamo ne odoroku hodo muku ni mamire momoiro to aiiro wa te o tsunaide The video changed to an open area, showing mountains with massive clouds above them. chiisana karada ga yakusoku o shitara hitotsu no yugami mo nasusube naku junsui da! koi no ko no ji mo shiranai kara sa futari wa sekai de ichiban kegarenaku irareru The video slowly turned dark; it is now nighttime with fireflies around, both in the video and on stage. ai no kane wa gogogoji ni hibiku ano hi dake futari wa ie o nukedashite mita koto mo nai yoru no saki sekai no himitsu o shirou to shita wasurenai de yume janai yo The video began to slowly glow gold, brighter and brighter as Maribel neared the chorus. futatsu no manako ni wa nagareboshi ga Finally, the stage around shot out gold sparkles, as the video showed a massive spectical in the night sky. ookina midori no shippo o hiite inori mo negai mo nani mo kamo o nosete iru! kodomo no mama de irareru naraba mou ichido doko ka de meguriau ki ga shita The video changed lightning and scenery again; it's now a light blue, cloudy area. The lighting is soft. inochi wa kirei na wake janai utsukushii jinsei nante nai kokyuu ga umaku dekinai no wa ikiteru shouko da Maribel held out her hand towards the sky. As she sang the last words, she opens her hands as a few bats fly out. Soon after, she performs the Clock Circus appeal. Silver sparkles now fall from the stage. chiisana futari wa shiranai keredo sekai wa yumeyume nemuru koto mo dekinai zo! konna monogatari o wasureru kurai nara otona no o no ji o shiritaku mo nai no sa yakusoku shita no da nagareboshi no shita de As the last line is sung, Maribel slowly returns to her original pose, and the video rewinds. It returns to the beginning scene as the final bits of music play. The stage then slowly darkens once finished. End Maribel was breathing heavily as the lights returned to normal again. She curtsied again (normally this time) to the applauding audience before making her way backstage for the next performer. Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Kurohane Maribel Category:Performances Category:Episode 7